


Get Off Chat

by rae_aaah



Series: Written for Others [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_aaah/pseuds/rae_aaah
Summary: And Keith opens his mouth and lips around Lance’s cock through his briefs.“Play your game, Lance. You have five minutes,” he says. “You either play or I stop and we go study,” he threatens. He waits until Lance assumes his previous position, thighs spread, hands in his lap- or close to his lap as he can get without getting in Keith’s way.“B-babe, I can’t-” he grunts, pressing buttons.





	Get Off Chat

**Author's Note:**

> written for minacaeks that wanted "klance as frat boys. est relationship. one keeps playing fortnite and ignoring the other. tries to get attention however they can"

Lance is late for their study session. Keith looks at the clock irritably and it’s thirty minutes over of when they were supposed to get together. He’s even planned it out that after a hour or two of reviewing their notes together, he’d reward Lance- but no. Keith huffs his frustration through his nose.

It’s the fifth time this month and Keith a more than Fed Up. It’s not like it’s a big test, but Lance had come to him, looking for help and Keith agreed. They’d study a little, spend some time together, maybe vent their hormones a little bit. But no. Keith is Fed Up. He’s irritated and a little horny from thinking about it all day and he’s going to have Words With Lance about it, come hell or high water.

He slams the door to his room open and stomps down the hall and he swears on his dad’s grave that if Lance is playing Fortnite again, he’s gonna slap that controller right of the boy’s hands. He passes by Hunk’s room and then there’s a flustered pounding on Lance’s wall when he enters- a warning that Keith’s coming, but Lance has his head-set on and he’s trash talking into the mic. 

“You know what, suck a chode, Rolo,” and he mashes at the ex button to jump out of the way. 

“Lance!” Keith shouts and Lance whips the head-set off of his ears. 

He looks like a deer caught in the headlights. “Uhh, ‘sup?” 

Keith sighs, throws up his hands. “We were supposed to study together, ass. Don’t “‘sup” me,” and he slaps Lance on the shoulder with the back of his hand.

“Ow! Babe, sorry- look, I’ll be done here in like five minutes, shut the fuck up Rolo-” and he’s talking into the mic, ignoring Keith again and Keith has had it up to _here-_

He slams the door shut, locks it with a click and stalks over to Lance. Lance may or may not have squeaked, throwing up his shoulder in case it came to blows, but Keith is sinking to his knees and his fingers are arguing with Lance’s belt and button and zipper and Lance’s cock is coming online- there’s the tell-tale smell of musk as Keith presses his face there. He cuts his eyes up to Lance. 

“I thought you were going to play?” He asks, fingers curling and pulling at Lance’s pants down his hips and thighs.

“You can’t honestly think that I could with you about to give me a fucking blowjob- shut. The. Fuck up, you gu-uuyyss- _hhnn!_ ”

And Keith opens his mouth and lips around Lance’s cock through his briefs. 

“Play your game, Lance. You have five minutes,” he says. “You either play or I stop and we go study,” he threatens. He waits until Lance assumes his previous position, thighs spread, hands in his lap- or close to his lap as he can get without getting in Keith’s way.

“B-babe, I can’t-” he grunts, pressing buttons. 

Keith leans back, pulling Lance’s hips with him and he’s taking Lance to the edge of the chair, his shoulders pushing Lance’s thighs apart. Keith’s head sinks to the vee of Lance’s lap, mouths at Lance’s cock through the cloth and Keith feels how it jumps against his lips. “Keep playing,” he says again, licking at Lance’s sac. His cock jerks against Keith’s cheek. 

He hears the sound of Lance’s controller, the pressing of his thumbs slow and Lance curses as he tries to concentrate. Keith eases his mouth, kisses at the exposed skin of Lance’s thighs. Lance’s back, which was tense a few moments ago, relax. His thighs relax. His erection isn’t so urgently twitching.

Which is fine.

Because Keith shifts, pulls the thick band of Lance’s underwear up and over his cock, tucks it under his balls to make his erection stand straight up. He licks at the tip, suckles at the wrinkled skin under the head, takes the warm shaft into his hand to hold it still as he runs his tongue from bottom to top.

“F-fuck, babe-” and Lance jerks hips a little, “Baby,” he moans. “Ye-yeah, he’s s-sucking my dick,” and one of his hands strays into Keith’s hair. “He’s good at it, too.”

And Keith feels a thrill run down his spine. He looks up at Lance who’s looking straight at him. His controller is put to the side and Keith glances back to the screen. Lance’s character is standing in the game’s lobby, but he’s still connected to the voice chat. Keith flutters his eyelashes, closes his eyes, starts to take Lance into his mouth.

“Fuck- dunno, we’ve never tried that before.” Lance licks his lips, puts his other hand in Keith’s hair. “You think you can, baby? Take me all the way down?”

Keith chokes on his air a little but Lance holds him still by his fingers under his jaw. Keith blinks, calms his breathing. Nods. Lance licks his upper lip, mottled with beads of sweat.

Lance’s eyes turn dark and hungry. He pets the side of Keith’s face, eases his cock further in Keith’s mouth. “Relax, slowly,” and he’s guiding Keith’s head lower into this lap. Keith breathes through his nose, the hot head bullying against his back throat. He feels the way his stomach wants to give but he swallows swallows swallows around Lance’s cock in his mouth, the back of his throat fluttering around Lance’s cock head. His tongue wiggles against the underside to try and take it deeper- to try to distract himself-

Keith closes his eyes in concentration. 

“No, look at me baby, I wanna see you take it,” and Keith’s eyes flicker open. “Beautiful, you look drunk- hmm?” Lance listens to the voices in his ear. “Screw you, James. He’s mine.”

Keith moans at the possessiveness in Lance’s voice, presses his thighs together on the carpet, squirms on his knees. His hands scratch around Lance’s hips, the lack of oxygen getting dangerous. Keith’s light-headed and his dick jumps in his jeans. He presses a palm to it to try and relieve the pressure, but Lance’s foot comes up, presses his toes against Keith’s hand, traps it, forces it still and Keith whines as his cock just throbs.

“Let me fuck your mouth, baby. Let ‘em hear you- ah, Keith!” Lance moves his hips in small circles, the soft tip pressing against the back of his throat. Keith moans through his mouthful, his ears ringing through his pounding blood. He feels Lance’s hands push his bangs back from his sweaty forehead. “Look at me, beautiful, that’s it.”

Lance cups under Keith’s jaw, another at the crown of his head, holding Keith still. He thrusts his hips, in and out, in and out, each time sliding all the way down. Keith’s nose presses against the dark hair under Lance’s navel; he smells like sweat and sweet salt and he takes like earthy brine. He’ll drink it all if Lance asks him to.

There’s sharp tug to his hair and Lance is suddenly pushing Keith back by the shoulder. Keith drowsily goes, braces his hands on Lance’s trembling knees. He coughs when Lance’s cock slips from his mouth, takes in a deep gulp of air. “Lance?” and Keith’s voice is raw, his throat tingling and numb. He takes in some breaths and looks back up to Lance, patiently stroking his cock with Keith’s spit all over it. “Would you have come?” he asks when he realized why they stopped. Lance nods fervently. “Are they still there?” Keith asks, tilts his head with the question.

Lance nods again, biting his lip. 

Keith rises up onto his knees, pushes Lance back into the chair. He’s a long honey-browned line of taut skin and muscles, Keith’s shirt trapping the wet heat of Lance’s cock against his belly. 

Keith speaks into the mic. “I’m going to let him finish in my mouth,” he says slowly and grunts come through the earpieces. “Then, I’m going to fuck him. Stay and listen if you want. He makes the prettiest noises when he’s coming.”  
  
  
  



End file.
